


杰森伯恩抓捕任务

by PIGGIEWEN



Series: 亨本全角色拉郎大乱斗 [4]
Category: The Cold Light of Day (2012), The Sum of All Fears, 惊天核网, 白昼冷光
Genre: Caffleck, Cavfleck, M/M, 亨本
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25328863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PIGGIEWEN/pseuds/PIGGIEWEN
Summary: 此文首发于2017年10月9日，以此记录。
Relationships: Will Shaw/Jack Ryan
Series: 亨本全角色拉郎大乱斗 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834834
Kudos: 2





	杰森伯恩抓捕任务

当杰克和威尔收到来自海瑟递交的任务计划书时，内心的震惊不可自控地浮现在了脸上。

“杰森伯恩…你确定要我们去抓捕杰森伯恩？”杰克的反应要大过威尔，“我是说，是什么让你觉得我和威尔可以胜任这种抓捕传奇特工的任务？”

“你当年是怎么捣毁那种要毁灭世界的核弹计划的？”海瑟虽然个子娇小，但气场明显比平时更活泼的杰克强大许多，更何况她年纪轻轻从一个网络专家迅速升到高官的位置，在CIA不可不谓是一个传奇——继杰克后的第二个传奇。

“随随便便就搞定了。”杰克不是会洋洋自得的人，不过在海瑟面前，他总是会忍不住有些小孩子气。

“所以你看，杰森伯恩这种程度的任务对你们来说应该也没什么难度。”

“但是……你不是说你和杰森伯恩有过共同的过往？”威尔翻了下任务的概况后倒是不信任地看着海瑟，“你为什么不自己去？”

“我和他同时也有点……”海瑟没正面回答威尔，同时也避开了他的视线，“私人恩怨。”

“噢……”威尔和杰克对视了一眼后同时发出一种类似恍然大悟的回应，“我懂了。”

他们同时这样说道。

而海瑟知道他们想歪了。

“你敢相信海瑟是杰森伯恩喜欢的类型吗？”在飞机上，威尔还沉浸在刚才的八卦中。

“我怎么知道杰森伯恩喜欢什么类型！”而一心沉浸在关于杰森伯恩情报中的杰克对此兴趣不大，他把海瑟给他的那些资料快速过了一遍，“我很怀疑海瑟到底为什么会觉得凭这些消息就能抓到杰森伯恩。”

“要我说，CIA对杰森伯恩太大惊小怪了，”威尔对此也是不解，“一有点风吹草动就恨不得全面戒备，杰森伯恩真的有那么恐怖？”

“真的，”杰克把那厚厚的纸质档案扔到了威尔身上，“你可以看看他的‘伟大成就’。”

“那我们就是去送死。”威尔随手翻了翻那叠档案，自嘲地开起了玩笑。

“但他似乎不热衷于杀人，”杰克过滤着那些档案，用他最擅长的分析迅速为杰森伯恩建立了一个大概的形象，

“也许到时我们和他可以坐下来好好谈谈。”

杰克的美好愿望在十二小时后就迅速破灭了，因为当他们落地后马不停蹄地辗转于那一个个报告过杰森伯恩出没过的地点时发现，一半是假消息，另一半虽然可能是真的，但杰森伯恩也不会蠢到待在一个地方自投罗网。

现在别说是坐下来好好谈谈了——能不能亲眼看到杰森伯恩这个人还是个问题。

“这次的消息很可靠，杰森伯恩就在这附近。”海瑟在通讯器里压抑着自己的怒火劝说着杰克和威尔，“你们就在原地待着，他会出现的。”

“好吧。”威尔对这个任务没有太大热情，一部分是因为他深知自己和杰森伯恩在能力上的玄虚对比，另一部分是这种空穴来风的抓捕任务确实……挺无聊的。

杰克相对他则要好一点，威尔总觉得杰克对杰森伯恩有一种——莫名的崇拜？！似乎比起自己，他是更想见到杰森伯恩、证实这个传奇是切实存在的那个人。

“如果他真的出现怎么办？”杰克拿手肘捅捅威尔，威尔简直不想承认他的语气里饱含期待，而他的想法是他因为在山坡上趴了太久腿已经开始发麻了。

“那我们就死了。”

“我说过了，杰森伯恩不杀人。”

“喔，所以你见过他，他当面给了你这个保证？”

“威尔！”杰克重重地打掉了威尔摸在他屁股上的手，而海瑟终于忍耐不住的声音从耳机里传了过来。

“停止你们之间毫无意义的吃醋和调情！红外线监测到附近有生物在活动！”远在总部的海瑟忍不住翻着白眼。

“能确定是杰森伯恩吗？”

“除了杰森伯恩还有谁会在这大半夜的荒山野岭活动？”威尔的声音虽然没好气，但也仍是警戒地确定了一遍自己身上的武器都已装备完毕后重新投入了监视。

他们就这样持续在隐蔽的山坡上又趴了两个小时，直到下起了大雨。

威尔再一次用“反正CIA的情报一向不怎么准确”这个理由来说服自己原谅了CIA。

特工们冒着大雨狼狈地回到了安全屋，刚洗完澡正想休息一下的时候又被海瑟发来的指令调去了另一处地点，威尔已经被折腾得没什么脾气了，而几小时前还热情高涨的杰克更是干脆脑袋一歪没心没肺就靠着自己睡着了。

至于杰克的偶像——见鬼的杰森伯恩，连一点影子都没让他们看见。

两个人在新的地点强忍着疲劳和困顿再次蹲守了三个小时，当然还是一无所获，虽然有一度有某种轻微的声响，仿佛提示着杰森伯恩确实在他们附近活动着让威尔再次陷入了不必要的“我是不是要死了”的恐慌中，但最后再次证实是虚惊一场。就这样任务陷入了“我们发现杰森伯恩的踪迹了”和“抱歉，是误报”的各种徒劳的死循环，杰克也愈发确定这趟任务就是海瑟特地让他来想让他出糗的！她一定是想在新上任的时候挫一挫自己的锐气！

“不，威尔，你不明白……我好歹也是个传奇特工，”虽然是从一个情报分析师突然之间摇身一变而成的，“比起抓捕杰森伯恩——我们都知道我们肯定抓捕不到——我是说比起抓捕，我们至少得见一见他！”

就这么连面都没有见到就回去覆命的话，杰克都能想象到海瑟那种嘲讽的表情，光是在脑海里随便描绘一下，杰克就更觉沮丧。

而且，那可是大名鼎鼎的杰森伯恩啊！折磨了CIA多少年的噩梦，多少新晋特工暗地里崇拜的对象，不管怎么说，如果有机会能亲眼见识一下他的身手，特工生涯也就算是更圆满了。

威尔实在很想知道这个杰森伯恩到底是哪里吸引住了杰克。他为此在杰克睡觉的时候也仔细翻阅了下所有CIA收集到的关于杰森伯恩的资料。长相吗？也还好吧？身手确实是强过自己，但是身手那么好有什么用？还不是被满世界通缉，他身手虽然比起杰森伯恩是差很多，但也能让他在每次外勤任务中安全脱身甚至还能保护杰克周全。钱？看起来杰森伯恩应该挺有钱的——毕竟辗转于世界各地还能像鬼魅一样生活肯定很烧钱，而自己只是个CIA的中底层特工。但那也没关系，反正杰克很好养活，太多钱也没什么用处。

难道是因为悲惨的经历博得了善良的杰克的同情？可是，威尔想，我也很惨啊！我也是家人被绑架过父亲被暗杀过自己被追杀过的人啊！

所以，杰森伯恩到底是凭借哪点成为杰克的偶像的？

“别想这些了，”威尔捏着杰克的下巴扶起了他耷拉的脑袋，然后顺手切断了和海瑟之间的通讯，“现在，忘掉杰森去他妈的伯恩，不如想点别的。”

“别的什么？”杰克看着威尔的笑好一会儿才反应过来他在盘算什么——

“嘿！我们还在任务中，”他拍掉了威尔的手，结果却反被威尔捉住，整个人被按倒进了椅子里，“这太不专业了！”

“我们本来就不是专业的外勤特工。”威尔把还在乱动的杰克吻得放弃了挣扎后才放开他的嘴试图说服他，“何况在这干坐着也等不到杰森伯恩自己跳出来。”

但杰克还是缩着脑袋四处环顾了下，“别忘了杰森伯恩的反追踪能力有多强……万一他已经……”

“没关系，”威尔换了个姿势，扶着杰克在自己腿上面对面坐了下来，“如果他真的在反监视我们，也不会对我们接下来要做的事感兴趣的——”

而杰森伯恩在不远处的一间安全屋冷漠地摘下了耳机后又关掉了电脑屏幕，他觉得可能还是看场球赛喝点啤酒更有实际意义。

毕竟这批CIA特工不行。

这是杰森伯恩见过的，最差的一届。

**Author's Note:**

> 此文首发于2017年10月9日，以此记录。


End file.
